Love at first sight
by kuroyukihime
Summary: My first story! Hope you enjoy.Rosette and Joshua moves to another school and meets Chrno. I've set Joshua to Rosette's friend, not family.Chrno x Rosette


* * *

"CHRNO!!!Wake up!!!" Chrno's brother, Aion shouted in his ears as Chrno just laid in bed.  
"Aw, what do YOU want?" Chrno sat up in racking pain in his ear and asked his elder brother.  
"It's not 'Aw, what do you want', it's 8:00am dimwit!!" Chrno made a funny face.  
"No it's not.It's 7:0...WHAT THE HELL?" Aion sighed. "But..But..I set the clock"  
"Well you set it wrong. HURRY UP AND GET YER ASS IN THE WASHROOM AND GET READY"  
Chrno hurried to the washroom and took a shower, which he almost fell asleep and Aion had to scream in his ear,AGAIN.  
When he dried his hair, he tied his hair to his usual ponytail and wore his school uniform.  
"I'm going Aion! Bye!!!" As Chrno ran out of the house, Aion shouted.  
"You forgot your lunch idiot"  
Chrno didn't hear him. 

"Now, Cla..."  
"I'm sorry ma'me!! I just woke up la..OWWW!!!" Yup, Chrno dashed in to the classroom and bumped into a student.  
"Ow...My face...Owwww...Huh..?...PERVERT!!!" Chrno's head landed between the girl's legs.  
"Are you okay Rosette?" The boy who was beside the girl named Rosette asked her.  
"NO I AM NOT OKAY!! OOO I'M GONNA KILL YOU...!!" Chrno smiled, but a smile filled with fear.  
"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW!!Sorry!!OW!!!" The classroom was filled with Chrno's agonizing scream and the student's laughter.

"Now, as I was sayi"  
"Ow...Violent woman.." Rosette's eyes rolled. "Want some more bruises, _pervert?_"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosette and Chrno turned their heads. Their teacher, Kate, was standing there, with face bright red.  
"Ahem, now, I shall introduce you to the new students here"  
"My name is Joshua. Joshua Grande. Nice to meet you." The girls in the classroom turned red.  
"My name is Rosette Christopher." The boys trembled.  
"Oh my gawd, Joshua is sooo cute!!" Joshua smiled. "OHHHH my gawd I'm drooling"  
"That girl is hot, but...SCARY.." Rosette glared. "I heard that, idiot"  
"Oh, and one thing, Rosette's my GIRL FRIEND" Everyone's eyes widened exept for Rosette and Joshua's.

"Wha...WHAT!!" Joshua smiled "Yep"  
"Whoa, I never knew that such a violent girl would have a boyfrind!" Rosette glared at Chrno.  
"What's the matter with your face? Want some proof?" Joshua said with a mischivious grin.  
"Hem.. Well then, Rosette and Joshua please go to your asigned seats." Kate said.  
But then, as Rosette was bending down to sit, one of the girls pulled her chair back.  
"Take that loser." However, when Rosette was falling, Joshua ran to her and caught her.  
"Phew, that was sooo close. Be careful Rosette, there are some bitches in this class." Rosette was dazed.  
Chrno glared at Joshua. Joshua just smiled.

'_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring_'  
"Well, that's the bell, enjoy your lunch." Chrno sighed. "Gawd I hate geography"  
When Chrno reached for his lunch, he realized that he forgot them at home.  
"Uh!! Today is a really discusting day!!" Rosette laughed. "Forgot your lunch, pervert"  
"Shut up! Pink polkadots." Rosette's face turned red. "Whatever. Hey Joshua!! Here's your lunch"  
"Thanks, Rosette. I always loved your bento." Chrno sighed with discust.  
"Like pink polkadot's lunch will be any good." Joshua sighed as Rosette stuck up her middle finger and walked out of the classroom.  
Chrno was suprized. _'Did I just see tears?_' He felt guilty that he made a girl cry, so he chased her.  
"Hey!! Where you goin'?" Joshua followed him.

"Hey!! Pink polkadots!!" Rosette glared. "My names Rosette loser"  
"Well nice to meet ya, my names CHRNO." Rosette sighed.  
"Ex..Excuse me..Chrno?" Chrno turned back. "Oh hey Claire"  
"Um...I..I...I really like you. You know...alot!!" Chrno and Rosette was suprized by her sudden propose.

"Sorry, but I already like someone." Claire sobbed. "Why..Why won't you like me"  
"Hey, I'm sorry...But.." Claire was pretty mad about his answer. "So you don't like me"  
"Well.." Chrno studdered. "WELL?! Yes or no"  
"No... sorry Claire." Chrno turned back to Rosette. As he went down the staires, he heared Joshua.  
"Hey!! What are you trying to do? Kill HIM?!" It was to late. Claire pushed Chrno down the stairs.  
"H-Hey!! Don't land on me Chrno!!" Chrno forgot that Rosette was at the bottom of the stares.  
"Uh-oh! Rosette!!" Joshua shouted as Chrno fell.  
"--!" Chrno fell on Rosette. But his mouth... Bumped onto Rosette's mouth.

Chrno sat up while Rosette was still on the ground, with her eyes wide open, and Joshua cursing Chrno between his teeth.

* * *


End file.
